User talk:Tierrie
Vandalism Hello! I was directed to leave a message for you regarding the recent vandalism, although I imagine it's unnecessary. IP addresses of note: 74.195.208.108 220.255.2.167 173.9.212.27 202.79.203.51 64.76.44.235 150.15.96.163 87.84.83.234 Edits have been rolled back at this time. Imany (talk) If your not busy I did something crazy helping out on a neglected wiki and I am still rusty with templates (the site has pretty much no templates). So I got ambitious and attempting a infobox transformer I must be missing something if it is something small or big, something I can do or have to get an admin (currently none on on the other wiki). So I figured I asked the one who I know knows templates. Now I know this is a favor and if it is a can of worms you not up to opening or what not, no problem. Thanks in advance. [[User:Hollowness|'Hollowness']] | Talk 05:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : No problem, link the wiki here and make sure I have write privileges. I can give you a hand tomorrow. -- 06:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I hope privilege wise it is fine cause there are no active admins (nothing really is protected that we need I hope). My Template http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RecipeRow, the transformer http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Recipe_Transformer, the info box http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Recipe, the test article http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Cotton_Candy, my temp template (that works) http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Recipe_Row and just in case the infobox http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox. If there are any troubles I have requested for adoption (I know I am mad) so if I get excepted in the next few days or week we can see what we can do then. I did base on the transformers I worked on here if that means anything good or bad. Thanks again, message me if you need anything else. [[User:Hollowness|'Hollowness']] | Talk 06:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It looks like the w:c:cafeworld:Template:Recipe Row uses anonymous variables which are referenced as }, } and so forth, while w:c:cafeworld:Template:Infobox Recipe Transformer uses named variables which are passed as }, } and so forth. For compatibility's sake, it would probably make more sense to change everything to either anonymous variables or named variables. Otherwise you don't really know what's being passed. :::An example in this case is where the fourth parameter } is not defined in w:c:cafeworld:Blue Cotton Candy. It is why it turns up as }? -- 08:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Complaints hello Tirrie thanks fore blocking me i have complained to head office about you and also about you getting rid of facts (exploits) (Cjbeattie (talk) 18:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC)) :Make sure you get the right people to plead your case. Most users are also welcomed to get another admin's point of view, but seeing as you've already asked User:Loleil and she did not agree with you, I'd caution you from going down that path. In short, your continued contributions on the subject of Exploits or any pages related to it are no longer welcomed. Your contribution privileges will be revoked permanently if you continue this behavior. It is not important to me that your cousin is studying to be a game developer, and family relationship with a game developer does not make you an expert on the subject of exploits. -- 18:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC)